


Triple Moon Trading Co.

by BlackWingBird



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Because Mr. Gold is hot, F/M, Mr. Gold in Charge, just for fun, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWingBird/pseuds/BlackWingBird
Summary: A new tenant moves to Storybrooke giving Mr. Gold something else to ponder





	Triple Moon Trading Co.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I started over on Literotica and am bringing my decent works (or rather the fanfiction) over to here. I'd like to continue this one as well now that the seasons are changing and snow is making more likely that I'm staying home more and can dedicate more time to writing as the mood or inspiration strikes. 
> 
> Suggestions are always welcome and just remember, I'm not the greatest writer but I like to have fun doing it.

The bell over the shop door chimed, muted, from where he stood behind the curtain in the back of his pawn shop. Setting aside the pocket watch that was currently occupying his time, Mr. Gold reached out and took up the sleek black cane from its place hooked on the work bench and moved towards the front of his store. Pushing aside the curtain he scanned the store but didn't readily notice anyone, frowning slightly he moved further into the main store. His chocolate colored eyes scanned the store critically, trusting himself to instantly know if something was amiss but not seeing anyone apparent.

Curious.

Moving around the counter with an unhurried gait, steadied by his cane, he moved through the shop and drew closer to the door. Movement suddenly out of the corner of his eye caused him to snap his head to the right, eyes narrowed as he suddenly regarded the back of a stranger. The woman had stood from her crouch, as she peered at a few items on the lower shelves, explaining the sudden appearance. He relaxed only slightly and cleared his throat quietly, regarding her with a shrewd gaze and both hands planted on the cane before him.

"This is beautiful," A gentle voice said as the woman, still facing away from him, examined something in her hands but out of his sight.

"And most likely breakable," Mr. Gold let the hint hover in the air as his eyes appraised the stranger. Storybrooke doesn't usually get visitors and it caused his brows to furrow suspiciously. Comfortable looking brown boots hugged her calves and stopped at her knees only to be met with black leggings. What he took for a burgundy skirt was almost obscured by long dark brown hair that hung in waves down her back past shapely hips. A dark gray lightweight wool coat hid everything else until she finally turned around to face him, a small glass raven in her slender fingers.

"I don't doubt he's breakable, I would have set him on a higher shelf actually," She replied lifting her gaze up to regard the slender, severe man before her, a bit of a smile playing across her lips.

"Ah, yes. I believe that piece was overlooked when I rotated stock at the beginning of the summer. You are correct, it should have been placed higher up out of easy reach," Letting the condescending remark hang in the air his eyes suddenly focused on her face, his features unchanging, a neutral mask in place.  
"Lucky for me you didn't then," The stranger smiled, clearly ignoring the heavy handed hint and actually stepped closer to him.

Mr. Gold stood his ground and instead slid a faint smile across his lips, the consummate businessman sensing perhaps a transaction. Visitors were rare, but not unheard of and business was business. His continued appraisal of the stranger found a tanned friendly face framed by the loose brown hair, light brown eyes actually that actually had the audacity to look him up and down as she reached up, chipped black polish on her fingernails as she tucked a lock of unruly hair behind her multi-pierced ear, temporarily taming it. She didn't seem to favor much makeup, instead opting simply for a bit of dark liner around her eyes and he found he rather approved of the simplicity of it.

"Josephine. Josephine Sable. But Jo rolls off the tongue a bit easier," She announced while smiling and extending out her hand, "You are Mr. Gold are you not?"  
Reaching out he took her hand holding it for a moment and giving a slight incline of his head, his eyes never leaving her face, as he replied, "Aye. Miss Sable, finally a pleasure to meet you in person." He held her hand for a moment longer than was necessary and quickly let go. Something about her touch nagged him and his eyes ever so slightly widened before a careful neutral expression settled over his features. Unease was not something he'd felt in a quite a long time, until now and he hastily pushed the feeling aside, dismissing it.

His smile then widened a bit more as the realization dawned on him he was meeting his newest tenant. He gestured towards the counter and let her pass by, following at a slow leisurely pace, watching the way her hair swayed around her hips.

"You are actually a day early. I did not expect your arrival until tomorrow afternoon," Mr. Gold said returning to his place behind the counter, one hand resting on the countertop the other on his cane while shifting his weight subtly to his other leg.

"I know and I apologize. The drive actually took less time than I expected," her brow furrowed a little in slight concern as she set the figurine on the counter between them. "Is that going to cause any issues?"

"Not at all," He assured her while reaching over and pulling a folder from a stack near the old cash register. "I actually finished with your rental contract yesterday and can easily amend it for an earlier date." Reaching into an inner breast pocket he produced a black and gold pen and worked on a few notations on the contract in the folder.

It was Josephine's turn to appraise her new landlord while he worked on the alterations to her rental agreement, watching light brown hair falling forward while he bent to his task. This was not what she expected.

She expected and old Ebenezer Scrooge type of character not the slender, impeccably dressed man with sharp features and dark brown eyes that could swallow a soul whole. She noticed he walked with a limp and filed that information away for later as her eyes took in the exceptionally well tailored suit, cuff links, and light brown hair that had touches of gray at the temples. He wore it a little on the longer side and found it to her liking actually. His features were hawkish, serious, and when he did smile she got the clear impression that it was mostly something done for show. Still, her breath had caught in her throat as she had turned and met him. He was older than she was, older than she usually appreciated in a man but couldn't deny she found him attractive.  
"Miss Sable?" His voice broke into her silent appraisal carrying the slight Scottish accent with a trace of irritation.

Snapping to attention and smiling a little to hide the embarrassment she felt creeping across her cheeks in a warm flush. "Yes Mr. Gold?"

"As I had attempted to inform you, the rental is ready, same terms as previously discussed and amended for the early tenancy." He turned the folder around so that she could see the line that required her signature and offered up the black and gold pen.

"All you need to do is sign here," a long slender finger pointed to the line as he fixed her with a thin smile but he also radiated a taste of something that made her wary. The man was remarkable yet something felt off about him, intimidating and suddenly she had the feeling he could be very dangerous when he wished. Not for the first time, she wondered what she had gotten herself into.

She reached out and gently took the pen from him, fingers brushing over his. It was enough to send a jolt through her and she suppressed a shiver while pulling the papers closer to her side of the counter. She could feel his eyes on her as she leaned forward slightly to sign the contract and she felt a new flush of warmth across her cheeks.

The pen made faint scratching noises in the silence of the shop, the soft muted ticking of a clock the only other noise. Setting the pen down she reached up into an inner pocket of her coat to pull an envelope free, offering it to him. Mr. Gold reached out, plucked up the pen and returned it to a breast pocket under his suit coat before closing the folder and producing a ring with two silver keys from under the counter.

Accepting the envelope from her he was not shy about tearing the edge off and counting the money inside, always the shrewd business man. He suddenly flashed a smile she couldn't read immediately as he confirmed their arrangement, "The deal is struck."


End file.
